1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trip link structure for a circuit breaker, and in particular to an improved trip link structure for a circuit breaker which is capable of enabling a reliable operation of the circuit breaker by minimizing the construction of the same by providing a trip link structure and the identical operational distance between a driving lever and a circuit breaker of each phase.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, the circuit breaker is used for separating the lines of an underground power distributing line when an electric power is supplied to a power receiving device via a power distribution system provided with an overhead power distributing line and a underground power distributing line.
The conventional circuit breaker having a trip link structure will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
First, in a main body 10, circuit breakers 20a, 20b and 20c are arranged, each circuit breaker being installed to correspond with its phase.
The circuit breakers 20a, 20b and 20c are installed in an insulation tube (not shown), respectively, and each of the circuit breakers 20a, 20b and 20c includes a fixed contact point (not shown) and a movable contact point (not shown). One end of the movable contact point is connected with a corresponding one of the insulation rods 25a, 25b and 25c and the insulation rods 25a, 25b and 25c are connected by pin joints.
At this time, the end portions of the circuit breakers 20a, 20b and 20c among a plurality of circuit breakers are connected with a corresponding input terminal through which the electric power is inputted, and the other end portions of the circuit breakers are connected with a corresponding output terminal through which the electric power is outputted.
The other ends of the circuit breakers 20a, 20b and 20c act as operational rods 30a, 30b and 30c outwardly protruded through the insulation rods 25a, 25b and 25c connected with the movable contact points (not shown) and the operational rod connection portions 26a, 26b and 26c.
A main body engaging plate 40 is engaged to the front surfaces of the circuit breakers 20a, 20b and 20c by a plurality of fixing pins 50.
Support members 60a, 60b and 60c are disposed to be parallel to the operational rods 30a, 30b and 30c.
Next, connection links 90a, 90b and 90c are provided. Each of the intermediate portions of the connection links 90a, 90b and 90c is operably connected with a corresponding one of the support members 60a, 60b and 60c, and one end of each of the same is connected with a corresponding one of driving levers 80a, 80b and 80c connected with an operable mechanism 70, and the other end of each of the same is connected with a corresponding one of the operational rods 30a, 30b and 30c, so that the connection links 90a, 90b and 90c are movable forwardly and backwardly by the operation of the operable mechanism 70 for thereby enabling the operation of the points of the circuit breakers 20a, 20b and 20c.
In the drawings, characters "a", "b"and "c" represent the phase type of the electric power.
In other words, the character "a" is given with respect to the phase A of the electric power. Here, the phases of the electric power may be changed.
The operation of the conventional trip link structure will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.
First, when the driving levers 80a, 80b and 80c of each phase are turned counterclockwise by the inner operation of the operable mechanism 70, the connection links 90a, 90b and 90c of each phase are rotated clockwise with respect to the support members 60a, 60b and 60c of each phase.
When the connection links 90a, 90b and 90c are rotated clockwise, the operational rods 30a, 30b and 30c are forwardly pulled, so that the movable contact points (not shown) connected with one end portion of the insulation rods 25a, 25b and 25c connected through the operational rod connection portions 26a, 26b and 26c are separated from the fixed contact points (not shown).
In the state that the fixed contact points (not shown) are separated therefrom, when the operation rod connection portions 26a, 26b and 26c are inwardly moved again, the connection operation is implemented in the reverse sequence of the separation sequence.
However, in the conventional trip link structure, if the circuit breakers are horizontally installed, the width of the structure is widened. In addition, if the circuit breakers are perpendicularly installed, the height of the structure may be increased. Therefore, the trip link structure may be made bulky.